


Forgotten

by Zeyho



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Permanent Injury, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyho/pseuds/Zeyho
Summary: A long time go, five Diamonds emerged - Red, White, Yellow, Blue and Black. Alongside them stood their guardians, each emerging with their Diamond. Many years later, Garnet found someone who was long supposed to be death - someone with whom a part of her had a deeper connection than everyone thought. This gem hides many secrets, some her own, some not, but all incredibly important. Can the Crystal Gems and their friends get over their differences and work together for Earth's sake?





	1. Before it all began...

A long time ago, before the existence of many civilisations, ten powerful beings emerged from the core of a lonely planet. Five of them, each of a different color - white, black, red, blue and yellow, were towering over the the others. Each tall figure had a matching small counterpart. Each of them emerged one after another as a pair - red, then white, yellow, blue and black.

Red, the oldest, was taller than the others. She paled in comparison to the other four, with simple clothing and plain features, nothing to make her stand out. Unlike the others, she wasn't amazed by the beauty or scared of the unknown; she knew what her purpose was - she was made for combat, to win wars and protect the other four. She was made for battle, but she was not a warrior, she was a strategist - intelligent, cunning and ruthless with enemies. She looked down at her small companion.

Her companion was dressed in different shades of red, with clothing similar to her own. Red knew what the fate of her counterpart would be - she will fight for her and protect her, she was her guardian. She was made to fight, but she looked around unsure, tentative. She was scared; Red felt that through their bond. The smaller gem looked up at Red, her eyes shinning with determination, and kneeled "My Red Diamond."

Red smiled kindly and lowered her hand for the smaller gem to climb on to before answering "My little Spinel, Scarlet."

 ______________

"Black is rather adamant about your demise."

Red sighed, she truly hoped that, after the last battle, Black would end his vendetta. Her relation with Scarlet was their own bussiness and Black was using it against them. She was the Diamonds' strategist, but she despised meaningless war. And this? This was a petty fight between her and Black that degenerated into a war between their gems. It wasn't even worthy of her attention, let alone worthy of putting her best warrior and partner in danger.

"Black will fall, Scar. It is only a matter of time."

Red felt guilt creep into her - lying was something she never used to win, but it was the only way to ensure Scarlet's survival. She had one of her Sapphires to look into possible outcomes and it was only one when Scarlet lived. She felt awful; Scarlet will never be the same after this war. Red vowed to spent the time she still had making sure her partner will go on.

With Scarlet away from battle, it wasn't long until Black's army defeated Red's almost entirely. The moment Red dreaded was quickly approaching, but she found content knowing that Black will fall at the hand of Scarlet. Even with Scarlet's personal squad trying to push Black back and with his Spinel shattered, Red's gem had already been cracked - such a small crack on a Diamond will slowly eat away her powers until she will shatter on her own; she was doomed anyway.

"You're a fool, Red. I could've prevented all of this!"

Red close her eyes at the anger in her partner's voice and buried her face into her neck. She was barely holding herself togheter in Scarlet's arm. Truth be told, her partner's presence was the one thing that was anchoring her.

"You... couldn't have, Scar. This happened just as it was supposed to."

Red felt betrayal through their bond "This is the only way, Scar. Please understand... It was the only way to save you."

"How would sacrificing yourself save me?"

She winced at the power in Scarlet's voice. She sighed and tentatively put her hand on Scar's cheek. When she found no resentment, she pulled the gem into a kiss.

"You may hate me for this, but nothing is more important for me that your life. Have faith in my judgement one last time, please."

In took a while, constant reassurance and sweet nothing, but Scarlet nodded.

"One last time, Red."

Red smiled and planted a light kiss on her forehead "Shatter me." Scarlet was about to protest when Red put a hand over her mouth "Listen to me. Shatter me and Black, it'll be easy after I'm gone, then go to the Diamonds with our shattered gems."

With her forehead resting on her lover's, their gems shinning brightly, Scarlet pulled out her weapon...

 ______________

Their distress was obvious. They knew the war needed to be stopped, but none had the courage to mutter what that meant - not even White.

"Maybe... We can talk with Black, make him see that he's wrong." Blue tried.

"Black was never one to admit his wrongs and we don't have time. This needs to stop."

"I agree with Yellow, we need to act. We waited too long."

"But- "

The door opened - two bright red eyes locked on White. Yellow's Pearl came shortly after "I am deeply sorry, my Diamonds, but I could not stop her."

White sighed "It is okay, Pearl. You may leave."

White waited until the doors closed to look back at the small gem - uneasiness washed over her; this was Red's guardian and if she was here then...

"What is the meaning of this, Spinel?"

Scarlet was silent as she moved to the middle of the Diamonds circle. Her eyes didn't wander as she raised her arm and opened her hand - black and red shards were dropped on the floor.

White's hands began to tremble slightly, Blue gasped and Yellow paled - Red and Black were shattered.

"S-Spinel... How did this happen? How could you let Red die!"

"Black's gems are all shattered." the gem answered monotone.

"And what of Red?"

"My Diamond had consulted with a Sapphire to find a way to end this peacefully. All but one possibilitu lead to both courts disappearance. My Diamond chose to sacrifice herself so that few of us could survive."

"How many of her close circle are still alive?"

All the Diamonds shifted awkwardly. Red Diamond's Court had the best fighters and strategists - if they were to fall, the consequences would be catastrophic.

"Aside from myself, Bloodstone, Moonstone and Onyx are the only high ranked officers that survived."

White and Blue sighed in relief; Bloodstone, while cruel, was the only strategist Red fully trusted, Moonstone was one of the best healer they had and Onyx was their best informer - they were part of Spinel's personal division.

"Does anyone else know about this, Spinel?"

"No, White Diamond."

"Good. From this day onward everyone will know that Red's Court has fallen - for your own protection, all the remaining officers will be sent to other Courts and given new identities. You will continue as Scarlet..."

 ______________

"S...let..."

She groaned and trashed - images of her fallen comrades, of Red, invaded her mind...

"Sc...r..."

Images of the battlefield, of Onyx's death, of Moonstone's disappearance.

"Scar...wake up..."

She jumped on her feet, scanning her surroundings. She breathed in relief when she saw Jade's worried face.

"Scarlet..." The other gem tried softly.

Scarlet smiled - it always amazed her how Jade could care so much about others. It was probably what caught Scar's attention in the first place; the old gem never cared much about relationships, since Red she never thought she'd ever find someone else who'd accept her as she was, but Jade's willingness to trust people made it easy for Scarlet to get to know her.

Jade was a young gem in Yellow Diamond's Court, one of the youngest Scarlet had ever met. She was a healer, a gem that never even imagined being on the front lines. Jade was young, inexperienced and, maybe the most important, pure. She'd never seen death or evil, Yellow made sure of that, and Scarlet would do anything in her power to maintain that.

The redhead smirked lazily, pulling the younger gem to her. Scarlet planted a light kiss on her neck "Good morning to you, too."

Jade smiled shyly, returning the gesture "Are...you okay, Scar? Another nightmare?"

"Don't worry, Jae..." she gave the green gem a kiss "I'm okay."

Jade sighed "Maybe you should talk with Blue Diamond, take a break from the front lines for a little while."

"Nah, it would only make things worse since I'd do nothing."

"Oh..." she said slowly pulling away from the older gem, embarrassed "Sorry..."

Scarlet smiled; Jade's shyness was something that always brightened her mood. With a quick move, the redhead had her lover pinned down. Her smile turned into a smirk when she saw how red Jade became.

"S-Scar... Beryl's supposed to come and check on you."

By now, the old gem's smirk turned predatory "And..?" She began kissing up and down the green gem's neck "I'm sure she'll figure out not to bother us once she hears you" she bit gently below Jade's ear and the younger gem moaned loudly "...after all you're not exactly quite."

A knock on the door made Scarlet growl threateningly, putting herself between the door and Jade. The redhead was known to be very territorial and overprotective, especially when it comes to her partner. The knocking continued and the two gems sighed defeated - Jade took a sit at the table and resumed her work while Scar went to open the door. Blue Beryl, Jade's closest friend, was smiling inoccently. Beryl was an old associate of the late Moonstone, she knew who Scarlet really was, but she wasn't concerned about the murderous glare directed at her.

Beryl entered the room without a care "Heya, Scar. How's that shoulder of your? That bastard got you good."

"Peachy." the older gem growled "What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh, don't be like that. It's not the first time I show up early, and I am Jade's friend - it's not like you'll shatter me."

Scarlet glared, then groaned "I'm really starting to hate you..."

 ______________

She felt no anger. She felt rage. The intensity, the strong, sometimes short but intense feeling was something she was familiar with, a feeling she could mostly never shake off. It was always there with her, feeding itself, no matter how happy she seemed on the outside. Sometimes, sometimes it got so strong that it couldn't be held back. When it got like that, all she saw was red, there was too much energy flowing inside her that she couldn't get rid off and so she let out her anger, not caring who'd see her like that - after all, the one person she did not want to see her like this was gone.

A crack was heard when Beryl hit the wall. The blue gem hissed in pain, looking up at Scarlet - this was not the gem she came to know. This was not the kind and carrying gem Jade loved. In front of her stood the ruthless warrior Spinel was meant to be, the only gem left standing after the most horrible and disastrous war in gem history. Beryl tried to speak, but no words came out - what could she say to comfort Scarlet? The blue gem knew how important Jade was for her lover, yet she failed to protect her friend. She deserved to die. Beryl heard Scarlet growl, closing her eyes and waiting for the final blow, but it never came. Scarlet stopped right in front of her, her eyes hollow as she looked down at the younger gem.

Scarlet pulled the blue gem in a hug "It wasn't your fault, Beryl."

Beryl started crying.

 ______________

It took the "almighty" warrior Spinel almost a millennium to get over Jade's and Beryl's deaths. Truth be told, had it not been for Rose Quartz and Sapphire she probably wouldn't have.

She met Rose through a mission from Blue Diamond. The Quartz was the strategist assigned to a rescue mission, one that Scarlet found very irritating in the beginning. The redhead refused to listen to most of Rose's orders, going against them every time she saw fit. Scarlet couldn't deny that Rose Quartz had a lot of potential, the taller gem was, in a way, natural leader, but lacked actual experience. It was obvious for a veteran gem that Rose had never been on a battlefield, never fought a real battle. And, while she couldn't deny Rose's talent for strategy, the fact that she had zero experience in combat made Scarlet doubt the Quartz. They often argued, even in the midst of battle, until one particular battle - Rose made a fatal mistake that would've cost them dearly but for Scarlet; the older gem may have not been a strategist, but she had enough experience, she knew everything there was to know about war. She noticed what was about to happen and ordered the troops to retreat before making her way to the Quartz's location. Togheter they turned the battle in their favour and realised one thing - Rose needed Scarlet's combat experience if they wanted to succeed. They started training together - Scarlet thought Rose how to fight. There were a lot of fight and arguments, but the gems grew closer as years passed. They ended up being each others confident.

Then she met Sapphire, a rare aristocrat gem in Blue Diamond's Court. She didn't talk much, nor she tried to socialise with other gems. It was the gem's ability that drew Scarlet to her - Sapphire could see the future, and it was no secret that Scarlet always had powerful and important gems in her close circle. Fortunately, there was another rebellion trying to stand against the Diamonds and Scarlet was assigned as Sapphire's guardian until the rebels were dealt with. Luck was on the older gem's side, the rebellion took longer than anyone expected it to and Sapphire had no choice but to get to know her guardian. Surprisingly, after the awkward first tries to talk, the gems discovered they had a lot in common. Sapphire had been to a lot of planets, but she never had time to explore as she wished so Scarlet's stories became one of her favourite time of day. Their friendship came naturally after that, unlike with Rose. After 500 years, Scarlet and Sapphire were almost inseparable and Blue Diamond made Scarlet Sapphire's personal escort; it was obvious to everyone they cared deeply for each other, much more than as simple friends. Despite this, they remained as friends for just as much until another rebellion started - one which Bloodstone, Scarlet's oldest friend, started. Because of this, Scarlet returned to the battlefield for the final battle - Bloodstone was gone and Scarlet was injured severely. Sapphire couldn't see Scarlet's future and panic rose; it scared the younger gem, enough for her to finally risk shattering for the gem she cared for.

 ______________

Almost 5000 years later, they were still alive and well, their relationship still standing. Sapphire was now part of Blue Diamond's inner circle, Scarlet was the highest ranked gem after the Diamonds and Rose Quartz was leading the biggest rebellion army Homeworld had ever seen. Scarlet was pacing in front of their bed, muttering curses.

"This will end soon, you shouldn't worry so much."

While Scarlet loved Sapphire's calm nature, her own hot-headed one always got the better of her - especially when one of her friends was involved.

"You know I love you, Sapphy..."

The blue gem sighed "We can't interfere, not after barely avoiding shattering years ago."

"It was over 4000 years ago! I'm sure Blue got over it by now."

"Still, my love, let's not test that."

"But-"

"Scarlet."

That made Scarlet stop and sit down. Since they became partners, Sapphire never called her by her full name. The older gem knew better than to argue with the blue haired gem. Sapphire immediately moved next to the taller gem, taking her hand into her own.

"It will be over soon, Scar. Trust me."

Scarlet sighed "Always."

 ______________

She did trust Sapphire, but she also know that the blue gem kept a lot to herself. Plus it wasn't like she never kept an eye on her lover from the shadows before... She followed and got lost in the crowd, watching as Sapphire assured Blue that the rebels would be caught today. She looked as Rose and her renegate Pearl poofed two of the three Rubies escorting Sapphire. She watched as the renegade Pearl come closer and closer to her partner. She wanted to act, she could've shatter Pearl easily, but she promised Rose she would not interfere - she made that promise after Rose swore she won't touch Sapphire; Scarlet wasn't even supposed to be there.

Everything in her screamed to act, to save Sapphire, but something else happened that froze her in place. The remaining Ruby pushed the blue gem away from Pearl's sword, saving her; a bright light appeared and a new gem, Ruby and Sapphire nowhere in sight. A cold shiver took over Scarlet's body - this was a fusion, a fusion between two different gems. Scarlet saw gems around her shift uneasy when the fusion fell apart, then the river of insults came. Rose's eyes meet hers before she and Pearl disappeared. Sapphire turned and saw her lover, her eye opened wide, panic took over her as Blue Diamond ordered Ruby's shattering. Sapphire took Ruby's hand and fled, refusing to meet Scarlet's eyes.

Scarlet was not moving, still shocked by the events that just happened. Blue's shout after Sapphire got her out of the shock and she ran out the room. She needed to talk with Rose, fast - nothing was holding her back this time.

 ______________

 

"Are you sure, Scar? You won't be able to go back."

Scarlet laughed "To what, Rose? I have nothing left to go back to."

Rose smiled sadly "I am sorry, Scar. I had no idea that Pearl would-"

"It's OK, Pearl's actions aren't something you control."

They stayed silent for a while, looking at the sky. They have been friends for so long, through so many things and disasters. Rose didn't want that to end, but Pearl's impulsive gesture to attack Sapphire cut the last thread that Scarlet Spinel had with Homeworld - their most important ally they could have. Rose feared this will endanger their cause, that this will put a stain onto their friendship. Spinel was their trump card, but she was hated by all the rebels - she wouldn't have a good life with the rebellion.

"Look after them, Rose. They need you more than they and even you realise."

Rose looked at the older gem unsure "I will...but what will you do?"

Scarlet smirked.


	2. Dream

_Steven gasped and opened his eyes. He felt strange. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't. The boy was scared - 'Did something happen? Where were the gems? Are they okay? Why am I in a forest!?' He was scared as he looked around, trying to found out where he was, but all he could see were trees - he was in a forest. All of a sudden, he was up in the sky looking down at his mother. His eyes went wide and, before he could call out, a voice cut him off._

_"You're either suicidal or stupidly brave, Rose. What were you thinking letting Crazy Lace and Bismuth drag you on the enemy camp with them? You could've been captured!"_

_His mother turned around. A redhead was walking towards here, still telling Rose off. The stranger was obviously angry, but her voice held the same concern the Crystal Gems had when they scolded him._

_"Rose, this rebellion is just getting started - it's been what? 1000 years? You can't take risks like this! Not when I'm a thousand miles away!"_

_Rose giggled "You worry too much, Scar. Garnet was close-by, so were Pearl and Snowflake."_

_Steven saw 'Scar' roll her eyes, the anger gone. She watched as his mother changed her form to one more like the other gem's. Rose pulled 'Scar' into a hug._

_"I know how much you care for me, Scar. You're my oldest friend, but... please trust me. I won't leave you any time soon."_

_The red gem tighten their hug, sighing in content "I trust you, Rose, I do." She started before pulling away "But I also trusted Jade and Sapphire and look where that got me - I left Homeworld and now I'm stranded on Earth! I can't even go with you back to base even though I'm an ally... I can't lose you too."_

_Rose smiled kindly and the whole scenery disappeared. Now the forest resembled Rose's room at the temple. Steven looked at the taller gem curiously as he got closer and closer to the ground. He stopped just above her._

_"Trust her, Steven."_   


The boy woke up startled, almost jumping from the bed. His heart was beating like crazy - 'What was that? It didn't feel like a dream. C-Could it be a memory? Mom's memory? But...but why now, why this? Who was that red gem?' Steven was very confused, he didn't remember anything about Bismuth, or anything else regarding gems in general so why this particular one? Why one so far back?

"Steven, are you okay?"

The boy looked up - Pearl was looking at him worryingly alongside Lion. The feline was starting at him intensely before jumping down. Steven immediately followed him - if that was really Rose's memory, than Lion had to know something.

"Steven...?"

He blinked "O-oh, I'm fine Pearl. Just a weird dream, that all." He smiled as sincerely as he could.

The gem, however, wasn't buying it. After so many years of watching over the boy the Crystal Gems came to know the boy well - they knew when something was bothering or something was wrong. And this was what Steven looked like when something was really off. Pearl chose not to say anything, deciding that talking with Garnet was the best option.

**~~xxxxxxxx~~ **

The whole morning was odd to say the least. Steven was very quiet and the gems were on edge. For the first time in centuries, Garnet couldn't see in the future and this scared her.

"Umm..." Steven started unsure, not knowing if asking the gems about his dream was a good idea "Garnet..."

"Yes, Steven?"

"I, umm... you think it's possible that some of mom's memories are still in my gem?"

That caught them unprepared. Pearl shifted awkwardly, she feared the worst - not everything in their past was good. If Steven saw something that changed the way he saw them...

Garnet tried to remain unfazed "What do you mean?"

"I had a...strange dream. I-I saw mom in a forest, and them another gem started arguing with her."

"Hmm..." The fusion could think of a number of gems that Rose argued with.

"The other gem, she mentioned Bismuth and Crazy Lace and a mission on the enemy camp... I, the gem said something about the rebellion only starting."

Pearl's eyes were wide "Did they say when?"

"I... something about only 1000 years, I think. She also mentioned you, Garnet and, uh, Snowflake?"

"Steven, do you remember what the gem looked like?"

"Well, about a little taller than Pearl, red and black hair, weird eyes... oh, and she had a jacket with a red diamond on its back! You know her?"

Pearl paled "Steven... did she hurt Rose in you memory?"

"No. Mom said she, Scar, was her oldest friend, but she...she seemed sad. Pearl, who is she?"

"Steven, she..." Pearl was trying to find her words - there was no way that Rose and...her...were friends.

"Her name was Scarlet. She was a powerful gem that worked for Homeworld, one of the most influential. She disappeared a long time ago."

"So...she was your enemy?"

Garnet kept quiet - Sapphire could never see Scarlet's future, she never could predict what the gem would do. There was always a possibility that Rose and Scarlet remained in contact after the Quartz left, but she couldn't be sure.

It was Pearl that broke the silence "Yes. She was Homeworld's best warrior. She shattered countless gems. She wasn't a good person, Steven..."

"But she said she was an ally and, and-!"

"Steven. Scarlet was one of the most mysterious gems. She fought in a lot of wars, but she was never truly loyal to Homeworld. She despised the Diamonds. She was only loyal to her friends. If what you saw was one of Rose's memories, then the Crystal Gems had an important ally, but we can't know for sure."

Steven sighed defeated. This Scarlet and his mother seemed like close friends in his dream. Were the gems lying to him? No, Pearl seemed to truly hate Scarlet and Garnet... The boy knew his question somehow upset the fusion, but why?

"So, wait... a powerful gem that I knew nothing about? Why am I only now hearing about this?"

Pearl groaned "Amethyst, she was not someone who deserved our recognition. Most of us were scared of her, terrified even. Only Rose barely came out of a battle with her, thanks to Garnet. Even so..." She turned to the taller gem - how Scarlet practically fled when Garnet showed up was something Pearl never forgot.

Pearl shook her head, there's no reason to dwell on the past. Garnet never gave them reason to doubt her.

Steven sighed unhappily - there had to be a reason why he had that dream and he was determined to find out why.

**~~xxxxxxxx~~ **

"Wait, wait, wait... You want to do what?"

"Oh, come on Connie! Not you too."

"Steven, you just told me you want to find a very powerful gem. A gem the Crystal Gems were terrified of."

"Look, I-I can't explain it...But I know I need to find her. I have to... Please Connie."

Connie sighed "Alright. I hope you know what you're doind."

The boy smiled happily "Yay! I knew I could count on you."

"So, where are we going?"

"Umm..."

"How were you going to find her if you have no idea where to look for her? She could be on the other side of the world!"

Steven rubbed his head in embarrassment, but a nudge from behind made him smile again "Lion!"

"Not only Lion..."

"Garnet! We...Um..."

The taller gem held up her hand "I know you want to find her, Steven. Scarlet is not a easy gem to find, she's not very fond of strangers either."

"I have mon's gem."

"Still... I'll go with you." Steven hugged her "But keep in mind we might not first find her."

"But you have future vision! Shouldn't you already know what's going to happen?"

Garnet sighed "I can, but not hers. I never could, not even on Homeworld."

Both kids were silent and Garnet cursed herself - this wasn't something she should've shared, but if Steven war right and some memories were still in Rose's gem...

"Let's go find her, Steven."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter might seem like random events put together( they kinda are), but there is a reason each of them is there : the Diamonds emerge, the war between Red and Black, Red's and Black's shattering and Jade's death all led Scarlet to Rose Quartz and Sapphire. All of them are important for Scarlet's character development and how she came to be as she is now. Bear with me a little... 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
